A Tale of Love and Adventure
by BloodKills-Matt
Summary: When Atticus D. Kazumi is sent to the Highschool DxD world, he helps out with Rias's problems before returning with her back to his world 2 years later to be a pirate with his brother Monkey D. Luffy
1. A Brand New World

Rias and her peerage were nearing the end of their training for her and Riser's rating game, when suddenly she and Akeno sensed a strong aura approaching faster and faster.

They walked out of the house and as the aura got stronger and stronger they prepared for battle.

The pair looked into the air to see a man flying down towards them surrounded by a weird force field. The two girls look at each other and relaxed a little, while still keeping their guard up just in case.

As he landed in front of them, creating a crater in the shape of a paw, they were both surprised that all they heard was a small pop before a loud crash brought them back to the fact that there was a man in the crater.

They looked at him and noticed how tall this unconscious man was. A staggering 6 feet 11 inches. The man was in great shape with a slim muscular build, sporting medium length golden dirty blonde hair covering a scarred right eye. His eyes were fossil grey. He was wearing a garnet red t-shirt covered by an open black trench-coat sweater with the sleeves rolled up. Black jeans and black steel toed boots finished off the man's outfit.

As the girls both took a small step back admiring the look of the man, Rias noticed the man was gravely injured.

"Summon Asia right now, we must heal this man. I know we don't know his intentions but I will not leave an injured human to die without knowing the story." she said to Akeno as serious as she could be.

"As you wish President.", Akeno said while giving a slightly unnerving smile.

Asia and Issei came running out of the house wondering what the emergency summons was about.

"Is everything alright Rias?" Issei said in a genuinely worried tone.

"Nothing too serious, but this human came flying in and is very hurt so we need Asia's twilight healing as I would like to hear how and why." Rias said with a cute smile on her face.

Issei slightly bowed to his devil master as he turned to watch Asia healing the man enough to where they could move him into the house.

Koneko looked over as the 4 walked into the house carrying a very tall man. She was interested in what happened, but as usual she kept to herself while eating a cookie.

Kiba walked out of the bathroom and looked taken back by the tall man being carried by his master and her queen, but decided to jump in and ask how he could help.

Two hours passed by as the members sat around the bed that had the man recovering in it. The club members were discussing what they should do with him once he woke up.

"I think you should add him as your other rook, as he seems like he is very strong and could help us in our fight against Riser. You felt his aura too, we can't keep denying it" Akeno explained to Rias.

Kiba sat there in silence considering all possibilities as to how he ended up in his current state.

"Maybe we should just wait until he wakes up and ask him some questions first" Issei said.

Everyone stopped and looked at him before Rias spoke up and said

"I think that's a great idea, and probably our best one at this current time".

While they were discussing this, the man opened his eyes and jumped out of bed screaming angrily. "KUMAAA!"

Everyone stopped with their conversation and looked over at the man. He looked over and in a very concerned and worried tone, calmly asked

"Where am I? Is this island close to Sabaody?"

Everyone looked confused before Rias spoke up answering his questions, "You are in a house being used by the Occult Research Club of Kuoh Academy, we nursed you back to health, and as to answer your question about the place known as Sabaody, unfortunately we do not know of such a place."

Looked stunned the man spoke up, "I find it hard to believe there is anyone in the world that doesn't know what the Sabaody Archipelago is, but I do wish to know which sea I am in if you would be so kind as to tell me Miss um…... I'm sorry but I don't know your name yet."

"My name is Rias Gremory, nice to meet you Mr?"

"Atticus D. Kazumi at your service Miss Gremory. Although my name may be Kazumi, the marines and civilians know me as The Blood Angel."

The mention of this man possibly being an Angel had them all put up their guard.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Kazumi asked looking confused.

Rias sensed that he was not hostile, so she put her guard down and asked "Are you by any chance,a real angel?"

Looking dumbfounded Kazumi answered "No Miss Gremory, I am not a real Angel, that's just the name on my wanted poster."

As he said this, he pulled out a piece of paper and unrolled it for everyone to see. The poster showed a picture of a boy with white hair with a red ring of blood around his head. Below the picture showed:

'The Blood Angel'

'Wanted, Dead or Alive'

1,313,000,000

Everyone was a little confused about this.

"So do you recognize me now?" Kazumi said with a really inviting smile on his face.

Everyone nodded no in unison.

This made Kazumi sigh. He then said "Anyway back to what we were talking about before. Do any of you know what island we are on? If you could also tell me in which sea does this island reside in, it would be very appreciated."

Issei then spoke up and said "Well we are in the country of Japan which is in the Pacific Ocean if that helps." Kazumi then thought for a second.

"So the island of Japan, in the ocean of Pacific? That could be helpful but, do you know which sea we are in? East, North, South or West? Or would be be on the grand line or even possibly in the new world?" He asked the confused Issei.

"I don't know what any of those sea's are but, we do know of the 5 oceans of the world. Pacific, Atlantic, Indian, Arctic and Southern."

Kazumi then thought to himself for a few minutes before coming to a realization. "OMG! I must be in another world!"

The 6 students all gave out a small gasp before Rias spoke up, "What exactly do you mean another world Kazumi?"

Kazumi was deep in thought as he heard her "Well you see, before I woke up here, the last thing I remember was trying to save my brother, when all of a sudden I was hit by one of the 7 warlords of the sea, Bartholomew Kuma. Using his Paw Paw fruit he must have sent me flying into another world. His power is meant to send people flying 3 days and 3 nights onto a pre-set island of his choice, but it seems as if his full power was unlock and he sent me flying into another dimension of some sort".

The shock had everyone silent as they watched Kazumi continue to look as deep in thought as ever.

Finally Koneko spoke up in her regular dull emotionless tone. "Do you play us for fools, or do you really think this is true?"

Kazumi camly explained "I can understand it's hard to believe. If I must, I can show a power from my world to prove it to you."

Rias, now curious said to Kazumi "I am also quite sceptical about this story, but if you can prove to us with this power, we would love to see just how strong you are as well."

Kazumi accepted and walked the group outside. "Now don't blink, my power can be overwhelmingly fast."

Just as he said that, Rias and Akeno felt a huge surge of power come from Kazumi. Soon the man's hair turned from blonde to white and the rest of the group could feel his power as well.

Kazumi looked forwards from the group to the mountain and coated his right arm in armament haki as well as conqueror's haki. He then took a deep breath and punched the air, releasing a ton of steam.

It took the group about 10 seconds until they realized that where the mountain Issei tested his power on once stood, there was nothing but a massive crater. Everyone then looked to Kazumi who was smiling,

"That's a technique I like to call 'Haki's Judgment', hope you all enjoyed it."

All wide eyed and in shock, the small nekomata just said "OK, I believe you now." Kazumi just smiled at her before walking towards the group.

His hair turned blonde again before everyone realized they were moving at a breakneck speed. A couple seconds later they were inside sitting around the coffee table.

Kazumi just said "Oh yeah, I'm also like extremely fast."

Issei's eyes sparkled as he yelled "YOU ARE SO COOL KAZUMI!" Kazumi looked to Issei before smiling and replying, "HAHAHA! Thank you very much. By the way, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to repay you guys as a token of my gratitude for saving me."

Rias spoke up instantly, "I want you to join my peerage as my second rook."

Kazumi was surprised at the request but asked, "What exactly does that entail my red haired friend?."

Rias, blushing from being called a friend so early from such a good looking stranger, said "Well before I explain that I must explain the fact that we all are devil's." Saying that the 6 devil's sprouted their wings shocking Kazumi.

"Well, I can't say I was expecting this, but it's not really something out of the ordinary to me." Kazumi said, making everyone else seem dumbfounded that a human would be so calm and collective in a situation where literal devils were revealing themselves to him.

"What kind of stuff exists in your world to make you so calm in a situation like this?" Kiba asked very curiously.

"Well in my world, there are many species of humanoid creatures, such as Giants, Mermaids, Mermen, Fishmen, Dwarves and Minks just to name a few. As well as people with supernatural powers given to them by eating a fruit which also takes away their ability to swim. My brother Luffy, ate the gum gum fruit which turned his entire body, including even his bones, to rubber. So when you say you're devil's, it's not such a big reveal to me as I'm from a world where you would kind of expect it".

Rias then spoke up "Well, this makes it much easier than in Issei's case." Everyone started to chuckle but Issei who just kinda stood there in silence looking embarrassed.

"Anywho, I want you to become a rook in my peerage, which by doing so will turn you into a half devil and you will serve me as a servant of Rias Gremory, the next heir to the Gremory family and little sister to the great devil Lucifer."

Kazumi looked to be getting ready to say no, but then he smiled and proclaimed "I accept your request on one condition. Seeing as you saved my life, I do owe you and don't really have much room to say no to you. This condition will be, that if I find a way back to my world, I will be given a full pardon from my servant duties and there will be no forcing me to stay unless I want to myself. If given the chance to go back does come up and we have formed a strong bond as friends, I may even ask you to come and join the pirate crew I'm apart of. Sound ok to you Miss Gremory?".

Rias thought for a second before saying to Kazumi "I accept your terms, but you must stop calling my Miss Gremory and refer to me as Rias or President. If you accept this term, then we should begin the ceremony to induct you into my peerage."

Kazumi smiled and held out his hand to Rias and said, "I think we have a deal Miss Rias. Now let's shake on it" Rias blushed hard, but it was un-noticeable thanks to the contrast her crimson hair gave off.

"OK let's do this." The two shook hands and Rias guided him back to the couch and had him lay down on his back with his hands crossed on his stomach. She then placed a rook chess piece on his chest and recited the words, "In the name of Rias Gremory, bring this man back as my servant, may he be loyal and serve me well." The chest piece disappeared into Kazumi's chest as he opened his eyes.

"Well then Miss Rias, what now?"

She thought for a second before looking back at him and asking "Would you mind by telling me your age Kazumi? I have been trying to guess, but it's hard to tell because of how tall and muscular you are."

Kazumi gave a slight chuckle before saying "I am 20 years old and ready for anything my master wills me to do." he said sarcastically before laughing "But in all seriousness I hope I never have to act like that. Anyway I actually am 20."

Everyone but Rias was shocked at how young he was for his size. Rias said "Well then, all of us are near the same age which will make our bond as friends stronger."

Kazumi then looked at Rias who he saw was looking sort of sad, if not sad then just really deep in thought about something that troubled her.

After everyone went back to what they were doing before he got there, Kazumi went up to Rias and asked "So who are we fighting?"

Shocked at the indirect mention of the rating game, and very curious about how he figured it out. She asked him "How did you know we would be in a fight before anyone told you about it?"

Kazumi then look Rias and explained "I have a power called haki. If you can recall from the demonstration of my power. I called my attack 'Haki's Judgement'. Well that isn't just the name of my attack, is uses 2 forms of a power called haki from my world, there are 3 in total.

The three being called, armament haki, observation haki and, the one that only a select few people in the world can have, conqueror's haki. Only one in several million people can have the conqueror's spirit, I am one of those special people.

My attack combined armament haki and conqueror's haki, as well as my own base power, but anyway to answer your question, I used my observation haki so sense the deep thought you were in, which to me, could mean one of 2 things. There is some sort of fight coming up or, you're thinking of a strategic plan, and seeing as Issei and Kiba over there are training in swordplay and Asia back there is practising some sort of magic, I concluded that we are going to be fighting someone very strong and, in terms of your worries I sense that he is probably stronger that the 6 of you.

Before you ask that, back in my world, on the pirate crew I'm apart of, I'm the strategist. I have been wrong about a feeling only twice before when I was young, so I bet everything on number 1 and asked you.

So back to my original question Miss Rias. Who are we fighting that has all of them on edge, as well as having my new master on the brink of a mental breakdown?"

Rias was shocked that a single man could deduct so much with a power she had never even heard of before. She spoke softly, just enough for the man to hear her, "Its a duel between me and my fiance for my freedom from a marriage contract our parents made, or my obedience to marry him. If me and my peerage win, I won't have to marry that asshole, but if him and his peerage win, then I have to sit down shut up and marry him for the future of our households." Kazumi looked concerned, but said.

"Well I won't let that happen to one of my friends." Kazumi then said very calmly and kindly with all his heart. "I won't let some scumbag hurt my friend because he thinks he has some right to you, just because of some bullshit contract between parents who obviously know nothing of love."

With that Rias began to tear up and started crying. She then jumped onto Kazumi and hugged him with all her strength. Kazumi hugged her back comforting her. The others had finished their training sessions when they came to notice Rias in tears crying as hard as she could, embracing their new friend.

Issei, obviously a little jealous at how easy he won her heart over. The rest just stared at them and felt a warmth and in their hearts.

Later during the night after Rias had offered Kazumi a spare room they had, he closed the door and undressed into just his shirt and underwear and jumped into bed.

About 10 minutes later, while he was thinking about a strategy on how to beat this Riser guy, Rias knocked at the door and asked if she could come in. Kazumi, thinking nothing of it just responded, "Yes you can Miss Rias."

As he was lying there on his back, eyes closed and continuing to think about the rating game, he heard Rias close the door and walk towards him.

He opened his eyes and shifted to look at her, and to his shock, she was completely naked standing at the edge of the bed.

Kazumi just blinked a couple of times before realizing completely that she was in fact, naked. He quickly turned away closed his eyes and said.

"OMG!, Miss Rias I'm sorry for looking, but why are you naked? You should warn me next time so I won't look."

Rias looked confused but then giggled a bit before crawling into bed with him and wrapping an arm around him as he was laying the other way away from his master.

"Its ok Kazumi, I don't mind it. I can't sleep without being naked, so you're gonna have to deal with it, cause from now on I'm gonna sleep with you." She said in a completely serious tone while sporting a smile on her face.

Kazumi, being the gentleman he was, shifted to be looking up but keeping his eyes closed. "If you want to sleep with me, that's fine, but to preserve the respect I hold for my friends, I will keep my eyes closed and will not open them until you're dressed. Is that ok with you Miss Rias?"

Rias thought for a second about just how respectful this 20 year old man could be, in comparison to Issei. "Fine with me, as long as I can sleep with you."

The next morning, everyone was in the lounging room when Rias walked in. "OK everyone as you know, the rating game will be held later today. So in preparation, I have decided to let Kazumi explain his strategy on how to win this for us."

Everyone shifted their eyes to Kazumi as he began to explain. "OK, so this Riser Phenex guy, as I've been told is immortal. But as I've understood, this guys power is similar to one of the devil fruits in my world. The man who holds this power is Marco the Phoenix, he is the first division commander of the whitebeard pirates. The captain of the crew is whitebeard, the strongest man in the world, so just that can tell you how strong Marco is. We've dueled before quite a few times so I know his power well. We always either tire each other out or he wins. But this is Marco, an insanely strong fighter. His fruit doesn't give any special fighting abilities so he trained and became strong on his own from a young age. His fruit only allows the user to turn into a blue phoenix and fly as well as incredibly fast regeneration while the flames are active in or out of bird form.

So I have come up with a strategy to beat Riser. This guy, from what I've been told, is only strong because of his regeneration, so I have deduced that the man is weaker than me and can confirm with Miss Rias. He doesn't know my power and unlike them, and he won't be able to sense it all like you guys, he will only be able to sense the power once my hair turns white. So the plan will be that I will stay back to guard the home base, Rias and Asia will try to flank and slip into their homebase undetected. Kiba and Akeno will be the first layer of defence of the home base by creating a barrier about 50 feet in all directions, while staying as hidden as they can be. Finally, Issei and Koneko will try to hold and secure the gymnasium, for a way for me to slip past their defences and come up behind Rias and Asia to defeat Riser Phenex. So if everyone agrees, we should prepare to head back to this Occult Research Club."

Rias looks to everyone and commandingly asked. "Does anyone have any objections, or are we ready to win this fight?" In unison, everyone nodded no and yelled. "YES MISS PRESIDENT!"

A few hours later, the group was in the clubhouse waiting for Miss Grayfia to appear and summon them to the battlefield.

Issei and Koneko were discussing how they plan to hold off the gym. Kiba and Akeno are having a cup of tea while deep in thought. Asia went around healing them all just in case they have any injuries. Rias and Kazumi stood staring out the window in silence.

Rias broke the silence saying, "If you can't beat Riser, I will forgive you Kazumi. I don't want our friendship the end over something like this." Kazumi looked at Rias and says calmly and comforting. "I will not lose to someone like him, and if I do. Then I have no right to call myself a member of your family, or a member of my crew."

Rias looked back at him and smiled. They both looked back at the window before Miss Grayfia appeared. "Rias Gremory, is your peerage ready?"

"Yes Grayfia, we are."

"Then come group up so I can summon you there."

The group got into a clump in the middle of the room. They waited a second before Miss Grayfia disappeared. Issei was confused and said, "I don't think it worked."

Kazumi thought for a second before saying, "No, we are definitely in a different place. I can feel a difference in the aura surrounding the clubhouse."

They all went to the window and looked out. What they saw was a purple sky with some green streaks, and the whole sky was waving slowly. An announcement came on and said.

"Contestants, you have 10 minutes to set up any perimeters or traps you have. When the 10 minutes is up, the game will start. The 10 minutes starts now."

Kazumi looked back at everyone and said, "Akeno, Kiba, set up the perimeter. Koneko, go set up some traps. Meet back here in 8 minutes!" The three ran off and said, "Got it."

"Asia, Rias, figure out where exactly you're gonna run." They both nodded. "Now Issei, you need to summon your gauntlet and start boosting it as much as you can, so when the time comes, you won't have to and you will be ready instantly."

Issei looks nervous before saying, "But isn't that cheating?" Kazumi gave a small smile, "No it's not Issei, the game has technically started, the only thing is that we're in a grace period. So, you can power up as much as you want starting 2 minutes ago."

Issei look at him and thought for a second before saying, "That makes sense." Issei summoned his sacred gear and started boosting it.

Kazumi then walked outside and jumped up onto the roof to scout out the terrain. " _Well, this sure is an eventful world."_ Kazumi thought to himself while staring across the field. "The game will start in 5 minutes." the announcement took Kazumi out of his thought. He jumped down off the roof and walked back in the clubhouse.

"Hey Kazumi, I have my sacred gear on my max power and am ready for my special move." Issei said sort of maniacally. "Great job Issei."Remember to conserve your power for your special move. You're gonna need to use it more than once, it's a weird power but will work against Riser's peerage seeing as its all females.

"Got ya chief… Wait, how did you know what my secret move is?" Issi asked confused. "Let's just say I saw you practising on Asia and I was too embarrassed to come and see it close up.

"We're back. The perimeter is set" Kiba said, as he and Akeno walked through the door interrupting the conversation between Issei and Kazumi. "Great work you two. Now Kiba, summon your sword' Kazumi ordered.

"Ok, but may I ask why?" "Well, I would like to infuse it with armament haki so it doesn't break and can shatter other swords with ease."

Kiba looked very curious about the idea of haki but he handed Kazumi his weapon of choice, a classic European broadsword. "Now Kiba, you won't notice anything different except, it will weigh a bit more and the blade will be a tad bit darker."

Kazmu then thought about how he lost his knives back at sabaody. _I could really use those in this fight, but my haki is gonna have to do for now._

"When you get strong enough, you will eventually be able to see the black blade in its full, as well as when I use armament on my body." Kiba gave a small bow and unsummoned the sword.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Kazumi asked with a smile on his face. Everyone nodded before the announcement came on once again.

"The game will start in 10 seconds."

Kazumi looked back with a determined look on his face "This is where we fight to save our president everyone, so be ready to face a tough challenge! We win and succeed, or we lose and fail! But always remember why we're doing this!"

Issei stood up and yelled "FOR THE PRESIDENT!" and everyone else yelled it as well.

"The game is now in session, any deaths will be seen as accidental, proceed and fight your hardest."

The announcement finished as Kazumi spoke up, "Go out there and kick some ass."

With that, everyone ran out of the building to do their job in winning this game. Kazumi sat there waiting for the signal to join in.

A few minutes later he heard. "Two of Riser's pawns, and one of Riser's rooks has been eliminated."

"Just as I would expect from the so called red dragon emperor." Kazumi said with a slight chuckle.

20 minutes later and all but two of Risers house were taken out, as well as Koneko and Kiba.

Kazumi then stood up walked out the door and sprinted as fast as he could to the base of the building Rias Asia and Riser stood on.

He then yelled out, "I have arrived Miss Rias. You can sit back now."

Just as Riser was about to respond, Kazumi jumped up onto the roof and bowed introducing himself. "My name is Atticus D. Kazumi. It would be my honor to beat your privileged ass."

Yubelluna, who was standing right next to her king, looked raged filled as she ran forward and attacked Kazumi with her full power.

"That'll teach the little prick who's boss." she said.

Kazumi then tapped her on the shoulder. "What exactly did you teach me?"

She looked stunned as Kazumi coated his arm in armament haki and punched her right through the chest grabbing her heart.

"I don't think there's anything you could teach me I don't already know." Yubelluna disappeared getting teleported to the med bay along with her heart.

Riser, visibly shocked just said "How could a filthy human like you defeat my Queen?"

Kazumi looked at Riser and smiled innocently. "Well that's simple, it's because I'm no regular human. I'm from another dimension in where humans can reach a power level greater than god.

Yes we have our weaknesses, but there is no way someone like you could figure out mine in such a short amount of time, seeing as you won't be standing long enough to even know what happened."

Kazumi then powered up his arms in armament and conqueror's haki. Riser looked shocked, but he then started to smile.

"You think you can beat me with such obvious lies. I am Riser Phenex, third son of the Phenex household and I will not be fooled by a low level devil such as yourself. Rias will be my woman, and I will do with her as I please"

Riser kept going on and on about how he was so much stronger and how he has never lost a rating game. Kazumi turned to Rias and asked

"Do you give me permission to obliterate this asshole Miss Rias?"

Rias smiled and said, "Do as you wish Kazumi."

Kazumi turned to Riser to see him still blabbering on. He then started to run forward, his hair turned white, and he yelled. "HAKI'S JUDGMENT!"

Everything went silent.

The clouds of dust and ash settled as Rias and Asia looked to where Riser was once standing and noticed that nothing was there, not even the half of the building he was standing on.

The announcements came on, "Riser Phenex has been defeated and sent to medical care. Rias wins the rating game."

Kazumi then turned to Rias and said with a smile. "You are now welcome to marry anyone you please."

The scene changed as Rias was about to speak looking hesitant. The three on the roof as well as Issei and Akeno on the ground were summoned to the watching room of the devil king himself along with his wife Grayfia and the Phenex family.

Rias was about to say something before Sirzechs spoke interrupting her. "My my Mr. Atticus, we never expected someone as strong as yourself to join Rias's peerage on such short notice. I know it's rude, but may I ask how you obtained such power at such a young age?"

Before Kazumi could speak , Lord Phenex stood up and asked. "I would also like to know how this low class devil-human has such strength as to beat my son with one attack."

Kazumi turned and glared at the man before he starting to explain his backstory. " Well, before I explain my backstory and power, I must tell you something about me.

I come from another world in where I was sent here, to this world by a man known as Bartholomew Kuma, one of the 7 warlords of the sea.

He holds the power of the paw paw fruit, which is a paramecia class of a fruit we in my world call devil fruits. Now before you ask, no, they aren't made by devils.

They are fruits which give the consumer a random power, but in return it takes their ability to swim for life. We don't know exactly how they're made, but we do know that they reincarnate when the current consumer of the fruit dies. The essence of that particular fruit gets sent to the nearest fruit putting the power back into circulation.

Now again, before you ask, no, I do not have one of the devil fruits. I very much like being able to swim.

Now, there is also a power in my world know as haki. There are 3 types of haki. Armament, Observation and Conquerors. Firstly, armament haki allows someone to create armour around their body, invisible to anyone who can't use it.

In this world I have concluded that since the ability cannot be learned, only people with a power level equal to that of a mid class devil's full power can see the armour.

It appears as jet black, and to anyone who payed attention to the match, you would have seen my arms turn said colour.

Now the second type of haki is observation haki, a haki that if trained correctly, and mastered, the person can see up to 5 seconds into the future, and in saying that, Lord Phenex, you were about to whisper to your wife how you think that is impossible."

Lord Phenex was just starting to tilt to his wife's ears when Kazumi said this. Hearing Kazumi made him stop in is tracks to look at the young man with wide eyes.

"Now back to the main part of observation haki. It allows a user to sense the aura of someone to detect where and when an attack will be shot from and where it will land a hundredth of a second before it happens.

So I want everyone in this room excluding Rias and her peerage to shoot their most powerful attack at me from all directions." the room was silent for a second before Sirzechs spoke and said.

"I don't think that would be very safe."

Kazumi looked at him and said. "What Mr. devil king, do you not think I can handle it?" As Kazumi said this, he appeared behind Sirzechs with a finger across his neck to signify a knife. "I assure you I can handle it." He said before letting go of the Lucifer.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Lord Phenex said with a maniacal grin. "I think we should do what he says."

Kazumi, noticing this grin just stood in his spot with his eyes closed and said. "When you're ready feel free to sh..."

He was cut off as Lady Phenex shot out the first attack, followed by Sirzechs and Ruval Phenex.

When the smoke cleared everyone was just a tad but out of breath. "So I think I proved my point." Kazumi said while standing in the same spot he was before. Not as shocked as before, everyone just sat back down in silence.

"So, now that I've explained the two main types of haki, I will explain the last type.

Conqueror's haki, is a haki only possessed by 1 in several million people. It is also known as the king's spirit. As you might have guessed, I do possess this haki.

This haki turns willpower into unimaginable strength by pushing one's willpower onto another forcibly, basically knocking them out."

Before anyone could speak, the guards all over the room started to faint. "As you can see, it's a pretty useful power to have when dealing with weak willed people.

Someone who doesn't have control over this power will activate it in times of extreme stress or in life threatening situations.

My half brother Luffy first activated his king's spirit after an enemy who is now a friend, turned 3 people who saved his life into stone, using one of the devil fruits. Her sisters were then sent to execute Luffy and right after I landed on the island ready to defend him, the one sister had Luffy in her grasp, and the second sister had picked up one of the ladies who saved him and was about to smash her into the ground making it impossible to reverse the effect.

He activated his haki without knowing it, sending an immense spirit so powerful it sent shockwaves into the stadium cracking some of the stone structure and knocking out half the seasoned warriors watching.

This shocked the sisters so much that in a fight that was meant to be an execution, they respected him so much to have an actual duel with him, sparing the 3 girls lives.

So what I'm basically saying is, conqueror's haki is the strongest haki if used correctly as the only way to defend against it is to have a willpower equal to or greater than the one using it.

I on the other hand am one of 3 people in the world with this power who have unlocked its full power.

By coating my hands in it I can increase and control my uncontrollable power. It also allows me to concentrate it into a specific area.

Take the shot I used on Riser. I used about half of my power on that shot which if I hadn't have coated my arms in conquerors haki, I would have destroyed the entire building half the stadium, and critically injuring everyone left standing besides myself.

Now as I also coated my arms in the armament haki which increased the power even further injuring Riser to an inch of his life to teach him a lesson, which I surely hope he learned.

Now before you say that Lady Phenex, I am sorry to the two of you for having to do that infront of you, but your son did deserve it and although I would never kill someone without good reason, and being a male chauvinist isn't deserving of death, it does make someone deserve getting their asses handed to them."

Lady Phenex looked at Kazumi with rage filled yet soft and understanding eyes. Before she could say anything though, Lord Phenex spoke up.

"I understand your reasoning and while I don't agree with my son on his views and so should my wife. Please forgive her as she is a mother and even if she doesn't like her son's view, she still loves her son with all her heart."

Kazumi looked at them with a smile so kind it settled Lady Phenex down. "I can understand that as well, but the other way around.

My mother was the most dear to me and I would have done anything to save her, but unfortunately, shortly after giving birth to Luffy, she was killed by an Admiral of the marines for associating with Monkey D. Dragon, Luffy's dad.

She was targeted for this reason because he is the most wanted man in the world after he formed a revolution to take down the corrupt world government.

This is the reason I became a pirate, to gain the strength to defeat and execute the man who unlawfully killed my mother."

Everyone went silent again, and before anyone could speak up, Kazumi began to talk again

"I never knew my father as I was too young to even think about it, but I assume he was captured by the government, well more like I hope, I wouldn't want to have a deadbeat dad who knocked my mother up and left her and me by ourselves now would I." he said while starting to laugh.

"Anyway, after she was killed, I escaped with a three month old Luffy in my arms. We traveled in a small fishing boat with a bed barely big enough to fit us both of us.

I tried fishing for food, but I didn't exactly know how to fish. There was a tarp on board I used it to gather small amounts of water for us to drink, but after 2 weeks drifting on the sea with no food and me not knowing how to navigate being a three year old and stuff, Luffy's grandfather, a marine vice admiral found us, fed us and cared for us.

He then brought me and my brother to his home village where we were taken in by a bar owner named Makino. She was very nice and not to mention very caring of us as if we were her own, despite her young age.

To this day, Luffy's grandfather is one of only 5 people I respect who are apart the world government seeing as he rescued us and hid us from the government he swore his allegiance to.

About 2 years after hearing about the death of my mother, Luffy's father Dragon came to the island in search of me.

After finding me, he explain that he couldn't risk seeing Luffy because of his status as the most wanted man in the world and all. He then told me to protect Luffy so that one day, after he toppled the world government, he could meet his son.

After Luffy broke into and destroyed one of the 3 marine islands Enies Lobby trying to save one of his crew mates from being executed, his grandfather was sent to arrest him so he himself could be executed.

Garp of course only went to tell him how disappointed he was that Luffy and me became pirates, as well as telling Luffy how proud of of his grandson he was for being the first pirate in history to be responsible for destroying one of the 3 government islands at the age of 17.

It was a nice conversation before Garp gave the go ahead 2 of his men to attack Luffy and his first mate Zoro.

I was about to stop it when I realized who the two were. The two kids were Luffy's first friend on the sea Coby as well as Coby's friend Helmeppo. They were there to test their strength against the two as it is Coby's dream to become a marine admiral and go toe to toe with Luffy as rivals.

After this, Garp was made to repair to wall he broke down to get into the place seeing as he likes to make flashy entrances.

During this he just nonchalantly told everyone that Dragon was Luffy's dad. Of course his entire crew and Garps entire marine branch were shocked. But Luffy, being the dumbass he is, just asked "I have a dad? I didn't even think I had a dad." which had Garp about to stand up and punch him across the head, which I stopped him from doing so I could do it myself.

Anyway after his crew started talking about how infamous his dad was, his navigator basically just outright said, "Well I wouldn't want a deadbeat dad like him." which set me off. I basically told her and the entire crew to screw off and not to disrespect Dragon.

They all got intrigued and asked why, so I told them the story of the visit I had with Dragon. Luffy was very happy about it and then went up to random marines telling them how awesome his dad is, while his crew sat back regretting thinking it before knowing the whole story.

Nami his navigator, on the other hand came up and apologized to me, which I really appreciated as I know how pride can affect people.

Anyway after my encounter with Dragon, our lives pretty much went on as normally as they could. We would play outside in the forest and I would teach Luffy how to fend for himself. But then one day a pirate ship came to our town and unbeknownst to anyone at the time, he turned out to be one of the 4 emperors of the sea.

Basically the way I can explain what the 4 emperors ar, is that they are the 4 strongest pirates in my world.

But anyway I know what you must think, he's an insanely strong pirate, things must have turned south. Well you would be 100% wrong.

He turned out to be the nicest guy you would ever meet. Red Haired Shanks was his name. Luffy and the crew hit it off pretty fast. Took me a little warming up to.

They stayed there for around a year, and in that time Luffy tried to get Shanks to bring him along on a voyage of theirs a total of 14 times.

One time, to prove he was strong enough, he took a knife from them and went up on top of their figurehead. The pirates were all drunk and partying so they didn't think any better. They all egged him on to 'prove' to them he was strong which got Luffy pissed off, and right as I walked onto the ship to check up on him, I saw him stab himself under his left eye.

He now has a scar under the eye because of it. After this, it was my first time using any real power. I used up half my 8 year old strength to jump up 10 feet into the air grabbing Luffy before he could fall off and calling him a dumbass.

About an hour later after Makino disinfected the cut and bandaged it up. Luffy was holding back tears trying to act tough as me and the crew laughed about how Luffy can be so strong headed.

While this was happening, a group of mountain bandits came in breaking half the door down. It was a bar so it wasn't out of the ordinary for this this to happen when a drunk customer was mad, so no one really paid any mind to it.

The bandit just went up to Makino and asked for some sake. So Makino, being the kind soul she is told him that they were out.

The bandit looked around the room and then back at Makino and said, "Looks like their drinking just fine. Unless that's water."

So Shanks, the gentleman he was, apologized to him and offered a bottle of wine. The bandit didn't like this though, cause a second later, there was glass on the floor and wine all over Shanks. He then scoffed at Shanks and just walked out.

After helping Makino clean up the mess, he sat down and started to laugh. Everyone else then started to laugh, including me. The only person who didn't laugh was Luffy, he started to yell at Shanks about him being disgraceful and not fighting back like a man.

Shanks tried to explain to Luffy that the man just spilled some booze on him, but Luffy wasn't having it and started eating random things close to him.

About 5 minutes later while everyone was back having a good time, one of Shanks crewmates Lucky Roo, went up to Luffy to try and cheer him up.

While trying to talk to Luffy, he realized that Luffy was eating a devil fruit the pirates had brought into the bar to show off. After the shock settled, Luffy had already eaten it, and the power of the gum-gum fruit was now infused into his body.

So my brother was now made of rubber and the pirates were down about 100 Million berri. Me and Shanks just wacked him over the head and called him a dumbass.

The next day, the mountain bandits came back to the bar looking for some alcohol. After being served the bandits started talking about how much of a wuss Shanks was. Well as you can guess, that put Luffy on edge and he started to yell at the guy to take back what he said about Shanks, the guy didn't like this and so he kidnapped Luffy.

I tried to get him back but the guy had his minions try and stop me, which is how I got the scar over my right eye. Anyway he took Luffy to the edge of town where he toyed with him by pulling on his face and making it stretch.

This was until I got there in such a fit of rage that I hadn't noticed Shanks who had come back to the island 5 minutes prior, and was looking for everyone.

Shanks was about to go and save Luffy, but with the fit of rage and anger I was in, I unlocked my conqueror's haki and knocked all the bandits out except their leader.

Shanks and the bandit were so shocked by this that the bandit threw a smoke bomb down and made off with Luffy.

Before anyone could run after him, Shanks stopped all of us and knelt down to talk to me. He told me that I used such a rare power that I would need to train with it so I didn't hurt anyone. After that, he ran off to save Luffy.

Everyone made it to the shore just in time to see Shanks save Luffy from a sea monster at the cost of his left arm.

A few days after Shanks and I had recovered from our wounds, his more than mine. Him and his crew were off to go back to the new world where him and the 3 other emperors rule over.

Before he left, he gave Luffy his straw hat. This straw hat was Shanks greatest treasure, as it was the hat of his former captain who unfortunately died. He then gave me the ring that belonged to his mother, which I now wear on my left middle finger as before it was to big for me. He then turned to us and told us to never give up on our dreams, to grow up and be great pirates, strong enough to find him in the new world and return the hat and ring to him. With that he and his crew were off was off.

After that me and Luffy were living at Makino's for a while before Garp came back and brought us up to the mountains where a friend of his lived. Her name is Curly Dadan, a mountain bandit, but a good mountain bandit.

Our introduction to her household was having to fight for diner. As we learned from the first night, that if you can't get any meat, the only thing Dadan could offer us was 1 bowl of rice and 1 cup of water a night.

Now Ace, who was also a member of the household was brought there by Garp to be hidden from the world, as Ace is the son of the old most wanted man in the world Gol D. Roger, king of the pirates. He was kind of a brat at that age, trying to get rid of Luffy who just wanted to be his friend.

So one night while he was sleeping, I kidnapped him and brought him to a place in the forest where no one could hear him and asked him why he didn't like Luffy, and why he kept trying to indirectly kill him. He then explained everything to me about him being the son of Roger, and how everyone hated Roger, and told him that if Roger had a son how he would be a hardened criminal the same as his father, and should be executed just the same, unknowingly to the face of Rogers child which made him resent his father. So I apologized to him untied him so we could walk back together to the base.

The next day Ace brought me to meet his friend Sabo. Sabo was a kid living out in a place called grey terminal, where the Goa kingdom dumps their garbage.

Him and Ace would steal from criminals and hide the money and treasure they got so that when they saved up enough, they could buy a ship and sail away from the island as pirates.

Now unbeknownst to Ace and Sabo, I had secretly let Luffy follow us but told him to keep quiet, but when he heard about the pirate thing, he burst out of the bushes and yelled up to us on the tree. Ace and Sabo were surprised but me I was just dumbfounded. I started to yell at Luffy about what I told him.

Ace and sabo started laughing and decided to let us join their group of anti-criminals. We all grew up at Dadan's after we convinced her to let Sabo live at the hideout.

But then about 4 months later, Sabo was being hunted by his parents who we assumed were dead since he was living in grey terminal. His parents were nobles from the Goa kingdom who only wanted him to shut up study and marry into the royal family.

They were horrible to him. They manipulating him to a point that Sabo figured out that he would never be free.

A kid from the royal family came up to him and ordered Sabo to give him a piggyback ride to the castle just cause he was 'royalty'. Sabo refused, so this snot nosed brat pulls a knife out and attacked Sabo. He in turn disarmed the boy indirectly cutting the boy across the hand.

When the mothers found out, Sabo's mom was only worried if the brat was ok and punched Sabo to make up for what Sabo apparently did.

So this drove Sabo to run away from home and join the grey terminal criminals. So when his father found out he was alive in grey terminal, he hired some pirates to capture Sabo and bring him back as the Goa Kingdom was gonna burn down grey terminal, for the arrival of one of the world nobles.

When his father and the pirates showed up one day while we were all looking for scrap wood for our treehouse, as well as a request from Luffy to find a telescope, we were unprepared. They almost had Sabo after the pirates beat up Luffy and Ace, but I came along and got them all free. We beat up the pirates and the guards of Sabo's father and then me and Ace held his father down and had Sabo tell him face to face that he was no longer his son, and to not ever say he was. I then I knocked him out and we went and warned everyone of the impending doom.

A few days later we went into the town to see just exactly why they planned on burning down grey terminal. It turns out, like I said before that a world noble was coming to the kingdom as he was friends with the King.

Basically, the world nobles are the descendants of the families that created the world government, so they own the majority of the money in the world, and are pardoned from any crime they want to commit, harming a world noble is considered the worst act someone could commit.

So we snuck into town as always since we were kind of banned from the city. We checked out the port where we saw a massive ship twice the size of a galleon coming into port.

Sabo and Ace decided they wanted to go fishing, so they 'borrowed' a fishing boat that no one was using.

They sailed out from the edge of the bay and almost crashed into the ship. The world noble decided he didn't like that and decided to shoot a cannon ball at them.

This shocked me and Luffy as we didn't know if Ace and Sabo were alive. I got into a mindset of complete rage and anger as I awakened my true power and jumped 500 Meters forwards crashing into the hull cracking it. This distracted the celestial shitbag from shooting my brothers anymore.

I then walked onto the deck and my hair turned white. Some random marine tried to kill me so I slaughtered him and got a halo of blood on my hair.

I then walked up to the world noble and told him if he had any last words. All he said was, "I hope you know an admiral is on his way." before he could say anything, his head was rolling on the deck.

I then turned to the cipher pol zero escort and told him that if anyone apart of the world government ever tried to hurt anyone I loved again they would deeply regret it, hence my pirate name The Blood Angel, and my insanely large bounty of 1,000,000,000 berri at the age of 10, making me the youngest kid in the world to have a bounty over 100 Million.

After that, I saved Ace and Sabo and went into hiding as to save my brothers from being hunted as well. So for the next 8 years of my life, I was on my own. But then one day I met Shanks again while jumping from island to island in the new world. He sheltered me and fed me and trained me in haki for the next 2 years until it was time for me to head back to windmill village where Luffy was heading out to become a pirate.

I no longer needed to hide from the world government as I didn't need to worry about my brothers anymore.

After that we just did pirate stuff, find treasure, help people in need, saved a kingdom from a corrupt pirate and even beat up god. After the Enies lobby incident I told you about, I got my very first bounty increase to my current bounty of 1,313,000,000 beri.

After that, we said goodbye to our old ship, got a new one made by our new shipwright and sailed off. Our last adventure before my arrival here was defeating another corrupt pirate from turning innocent people into zombies for his own army. Luffy beat him up and we gained another crew member who's a living skeleton.

Then everything changed when we went to the Sabaody Archipelago, where one of our friends we met, a mermaid named Keimi was kidnapped by slavers and sent to an auction house. We went to buy her back as to not make anymore trouble for ourselves so close to the new world. But when we went there, it was the second time me and Luffy had dealt with a world noble as one came in and offered double the amount of money we had. Luffy, being the dumbass he was, decided to try and stop him.

A fishmen we also befriended named Hachi tried to stop Luffy, but ended up revealing himself as a fishmen and was being harassed by everyone. We didn't see what happened next but before we knew it, Hachi had been shot in the back by the celestial shitbag. Luffy then turned around and punched the guy across the room disfiguring his face.

We then had to escape from the admiral sent to kill anyone involved in the assault.

Then encountered Bartholomew Kuma. He sent the entire crew away to god knows where. Luffy was then sent to Amazon Lily, the island of women warriors where men are illegal and any man who dares go to the island is executed.

Then as I told you before, he was put in the stadium and was meant to be executed by the queen Boa Hancock's sisters. After everything that happened she fell in love with Luffy but quickly fell sick.

I decided to leave Luffy there to help her, so I could go and avenge the straw hat pirates. I went back to Sabaody to defeat Kuma. He knew I was coming, so when I got there he anticipated my move and hit me with his power sending me here, in the process I lost the knives my mother used before she was killed.

Anyway that my good sir's and ladies, is my backstory and how I gained my power. I couldn't explain how I got them as I don't know myself, I would assume it came from my mother but anyway, I hope this is enough information for you all."

Kazumi ended his long explanation chuckling. Everyone in the room started to smile, but that all changed as Kazumi suddenly collapsed to the ground clutching at his heart.

The last thing he heard was Rias screaming his name before he passed out.

"Hey Kazumi." an unknown voice said.

Kazumi asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me Kazumi, your brother." the unknown voice replied.

"You're gonna have to me more specific, I have 3 brothers."

"It's Ace." "Ace? What are you doing here?

I thought you were looking for blackbeard."

"I was, but he kinda captured me and handed me over to the marines."

"WHAT! Are you ok? Can I help you get out? I'm in another world right now, but I can find a way back."

"Kazumi calm down. You can't help me, I'm dead. Executed by the marines."

As those words left the spirit of Ace, Kazumi's world collapsed. "Y.. y… you're kidding me right Ace, this is some kind of joke you and Luffy came up with to mess with me."

"I'm not joking Kazumi, I'm really dead. There was a war at marineford started by my old man. Luffy was there to."

"WHAT! IS HE ALRIGHT! PLEASE TELL ME HE'S NOT DEAD TOO!"

"No Kazumi, Luffy's alright. The heart pirates are caring for him. He took quite the beating, big scar on his chest."

"Well that makes me feel a bit better that Tra-guy is caring for Luffy but still, how did you die? I mean, you're fire fist Ace, second division commander of the whitebeard pirates and my brother. Surely you got away first."

"Yes Kazumi, I got away thanks to Luffy and his friends. He broke in and out of Impel Down, freeing a mass majority of the prisoners."

"I would expect nothing less from our little brother."

"Yup, thats Luffy for you. But yeah, he got me out and we fought for our lives to get away. But then Akainu came and threatened us. He played dirty and tried to go for Luffy during our fight but I jumped in the way and got his magma fist through my stomach. Whitebeard beat him senseless while Jinbe got Luffy to Buggy who then go them to Law."

"I'm guessing Garp didn't take it well either."

"No, not at all, Sengoku had to hold him down so he didn't kill Akainu. The whole war ended with Shanks arriving and stopping it, in the process retrieving mine and Whitebeard's corpses to bury them respectfully "

"I would expect that much from Shanks but I still can't believe you died Ace. You promised Luffy you would never die."

"I know. I didn't think I would this early, but the power that blackbeard has is insane. He killed pops and consumed his devil fruit power. So he now has two."

"Wait, are you serious? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but Blackbeard is gonna be one hell of a problem for Luffy."

"Yeah definitely. I gotta find a way back and soon to help him."

"Now hold on Kazumi. I think you should stay here for a while. Luffy and his crew are going off the radar for 2 years to train and get stronger. So I think you should stay here and help the people with their problems for the 2 years before you go back."

"You really think so Ace? You sure Luffy doesn't need me? Sabo wouldn't be able to, seeing as he's working with the revolutionaries right now."

"I think it's for the best. He's training with Rayleigh on Rusukaina and should focus on that."

"I see, that does seem like a good idea. Well, how much time left do you have to talk with me before you go? It would be nice to renew our vows one last time."

"I got enough time, so let's drink."

Ace and Kazumi spent the next hour drinking sake and talking about all the good times they all had as kids before the incident that separated them. Soon, it was time for Ace and Kazumi to say goodbye.

"I will never forget you Ace. You were an amazing brother to have. Look out for Luffy, one of these days, he's gonna be the king."

"I will remember that Kazumi. I'm glad we all met, you 3 have been the best part of my life. Stay alive so you can avenge your mother. It's always been your dream."

"I will, and I'll leave your avenging up to Luffy as he was the one to witness it"

"How did I know you were gonna say that?"

"Cause you're my brother."

They both started laughing before it stopped and Kazumi started crying.

"I love you Ace. I never wanted this to happen to me again, but at least you didn't get killed for nothing, you saved Luffy."

Ace started crying as well. "I'm sorry I did this to you Kazumi but I just hope you, Luffy and Sabo can find a way to make the world we all dreamt of without corruption and with endless freedom."

"We won't let you down Ace." As the brothers embraced each other for the last time, Ace began to fade away while Kazumi began to wake up. 

A/N: This is the end of part one, I hope you all enjoyed. I know it broke some of the canon of One Piece, but hey what's a man supposed to do with an original character XD. Anyway I'm starting on part 2 as I upload this, and it should be up within the next, I would say a couple months. It's gonna start after the 2 year time-skip, after Punk Hazard. (I edited this because I was having some INSANE writers block to where I had to rewrite the story 5 times, but I decided to get rid of the Game of Thrones part and keep it with One Piece and Rias Gremory) Matt-BloodKills


	2. The Plan Begins

_**Sorry it took so long to upload this, I've had a lot going on in my life with school, a 3 week long writer's block and having to completely restart because I made the story sound really stupid, but anyway this will be the post punk hazard sailing to Dressrosa Straw Hat Pirates (The last time we saw the crew all together). I decided to leave the 2 year time skip explainer for after they defeat Doflamingo. Anywho with that, lets begin**_

 _ **PS. I recently heard a theory by Fronky, that says that conquerors haki doesn't just imbue your will onto someone making them faint, but it fatigues the person you're using it on making anyone with weak endurance or willpower faint. Stronger people tire, but not to the extent it makes weaker willed people. So from now on, that's how conquerors haki will work.**_

 _ **Watch his theory "**_ _ **How Conqueror's Haki Works | ONE PIECE THEORY |**_ _ **ワンピース"**_ __ _ **on it if you don't understand.**_

All was lively on the Thousand Sunny, with the crew partying like always.

Sanji was in the kitchen cooking for the crew, Brook was singing, and the rest were drinking.

The whole crew was shocked when a red circle appeared next to them.

Everyone prepared for battle and go in their stanced with Luffy at the front.

Suddenly a familiar face appeared with a red haired girl next to him.

Luffy was immediately wrapped around his older brother, while Sanji was swooning over Rias.

"Luffy, it's so glad to see you, but would you mind unwrapping yourself from me? It's getting a little hard to breath."

"Aright Kuzu!" Luffy said with the biggest smile and he unwrapped his extended arms from around his brother.

"Luffy, I've told you at least a thousand times since we were kids to not call me that, but since we haven't seen each other in 2 years, I will give you a pass just this once, next time, you're getting the fist of love."

The rest of the crew snickered like nothing had changed

"Anyway, as you may notice, there is someone else with me, and before you ask Luffy, no, she is not related to Shanks."

"But she has red hair Kazumi!"

"Just because someone has the same hair colour, doesn't make them related Luffy. Take me and Sanji for example, we both have blonde hair, but we aren't related. At least as far as we know."

"Oh! I still don't get it."

"Luffy… you don't get anything except food and fighting."

"Yup!"

"That's not something to be proud of."

While Luffy and Kazumi were arguing back and forth, the rest of the crew introduced themselves to Rias

"Well hello there, My name is Nami, and I am the navigator for our crew."

"I'm Franky, the shipwright and it's SUPER great to meet you!"

"The names Zoro. Watch out for our dartboard brow Chef."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY SHITTY SWORDSMAN?!"

"I just told the lady what you were, so you didn't have to."

"Don't listen to Marimo over there milady, my name is Sanji. What might yours be fine goddess?"

Rias giggled a little before introducing herself. "My name is Rias Gremory, I'm called the Crimson Princess because of my hair, and long story short, I'm Kazumi's finance."

Everyone who wasn't Kazumi, Luffy, Zoro or Chopper made a shocked expression with Sanji kneeling on the ground moping saying life isn't fair.

"What a way to tell them." Kazumi said laughing while ignoring his brothers stupid questions

"What's a fiance?" Both Luffy and Chopper asked Nami

"Well Chopper, do you know what husband's and wife's are?"

Both Luffy and Chopper nodded yes.

"Well that makes this easier. Well, a fiance is like that, but before they're married, and after the proposal."

"Ah, I get it!" said Chopper and Luffy

"By the way girl Shanks, I'm the captain Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be the king of the pirates!"

Kazumi appeared behind Luffy looking demonic "Luffy. What did we just talk about?

"Something about a mystery thing!" he said with a smile

Kazumi coated up his hand in haki and wacked Luffy over the head. "My god Luffy, I understand that because you're rubber it lowers your ability to think, but at least try sometimes."

"Sabo wouldn't hit me like that." Luffy said while holding his head rolling on the ground

Kazumi then went silent for a few seconds. "Well at least we still have Sabo." A tear falling from his scarred eye

Luffy stopped rolling and the whole ship went silent

"How do you know about Ace-san's death?" Robin asked

"His spirit visited me in Rias's world and told me what happened, and that's also why I didn't come back before the 2 year deadline, which I missed."

Kazumi then looked to Luffy who was near tears clutching his chest.

"Don't cry Luffy, he told me he didn't blame you, it was his fault, let the burden fall on him."

Luffy tried to stop the tears but they started to fall

"Luffy, s-stop, if you continue I-I'm gonna start crying."

Before long, the brothers were in each others arms balling their eyes out.

A few minutes later after everything calmed down, Kazumi looked to his brother and told him that they will avenge him by bringing Akainu and Blackbeard to justice.

Kazumi stood up and started talking. "Well now that that mess is over with. Franky, do you mind making a separate cabin for me and Rias?" He then went up to him and whispered in his ear. "Franky, I'm telling this to you, and you only. Rias needs to sleep naked, it's a habit she has never been able to break, so I need you to make a cabin with one way glass. Do you understand? I won't deal with Sanji's love bull-shit reguarding my soon-to-be-wife."

Franky then thought it over and whispered back. "I understand Kazumi, the cabin will be SUPER amazing."

"You know, you're one of the few members I can trust for anything, so thank you for that."

"You know, you could bring a grown man to tears with your kindness."

"Oh, stop flattering me Franky, you're just as kind."

"Anyway, expect the cabin to be done before bedtime."

"We can always count on you to be fast and efficient Franky."

"Thank you, now I will go get started."

About half an hour later after everyone had been introduced and no more tears fell, Kaumi then stated. "You know Luffy, since you're the captain of the ship, you'll be the one who has to wed me and Rias."

Luffy said something muffled through his eating

"Of course you don't understand what it means, I mean like why the hell would I think any differently. I've know you your entire life and you have never once been able to understand basic logic." Kazumi ranted to no one in particular

"I still don't understand how you can tell what he's saying through his eating." Said Ussop

"Luffy and me life by Garps words, Luffy more than me. He lives by them like they are the only thing he knows, which I would be surprised if it is. But when we get hungry, we eat, you know this. But when your in the middle of fighting for your food from other people in a house full of bandits and your brothers, you learn to understand what people are saying with their mouths stuffed. Plus the brotherly bond the 4 of us share helps"

"I guess it explains it a bit better than before, but it's still confusing."

"Most people say that, even Garp doesn't understand it."

2 hours later after all the partying and drinking, sake for Zoro, Tea for Robin, Cola for Kazumi, Wine for Rias, Milk for Chopper and beer for the rest, Franky came back to a cola being thrown at him by Kazumi.

"You missed a hell of a party, but I think the pay-off will be great, thank you again for the work. I assume it's some of your best work besides the sunny?"

"Of course Kazumi, it's SUPER great!"

"Well, I think I will take my fiance there now, as you can see, she's pretty drunk right now like the rest. Tell the crew about our cabin when everyone is sober tomorrow."

"Alright Kazumi, I will make sure everyone here is safe while they sleep on the deck, it's my shift right now anyway."

Kazumi, with Rias draped over his shoulders passed out, looked to Robin who was reading a book with a cup of tea next to a sleeping Luffy and Chopper who were passed out on either side of her.

"Good night Robin-Ue, hope you had a fun time with Sabo, he's a great guy, and cares for anyone and everyone, except for those who're corrupt."

"You don't need to address me in such a respectful way Kazumi-San, we're equals."

"I've always looked up to you since I first heard your story, it being similar to my situation with the Celestial Dragon, so deal with the title, because you've always been my idol and I see you above me."

"Seems like someone's trying to guilt trip a little lady such as myself." Robin said with cynical smile

Kazumi blushed and quickly said "No, not at all, I'm sorry Robin-Ue, please excuse me and Rias, it's getting late"

"See you tomorrow Kazumi-San."

"As well as you Robin-Ue."

After Kazumi made it to the room, he opened the door and saw just how much of a good job Franky did.

"You've really outdone yourself this time Franky."

Rias stated moaning

"Oh sorry Rias, I forgot about you for a second."

He laid her down on the bed and started to undress her

She jerked a little

"It's alright Rias, I'm here with you, just relax as I undress you."

Before he could continue, Kazumi found himself wacked over the head by Nami and her climatact

"What the hell Nami?"

"Don't what the hell me Kazumi, what the hell were you doing undressing her?"

"The hell do you think? It's bedtime, she's passed out drunk, no thanks to you by the way, and she is kinda my fiance."

"What does that have to do with anything? Just let her sleep in her clothes for one night, there's no need to shame her by taking advantage of her state and undressing her."

"I was really hoping to avoid telling anyone else but Franky, but it seems like you're not gonna give this fight up."

"Tell Franky what?"

"You swear to me right now on your life you won't tell anyone else on this ship. Like I told Franky, I will not deal with Sanji's love bullshit regarding my soon-to-be-wife."

"If that's what it takes, then that's what it takes, but you owe me 5 Million Berri for this!"

"Nami, I own 90% of the berri on this ship which I give you permission to use any at anytime, I don't owe you anything. This promise is for her sake not mine."

"Fine, but only because she's new."

"Well Nami, Rias has a habit that she has never been able to beak, and that habit is not being able to sleep for the full night, waking up in a sweaty panic if she's clothed.

So my point being, do you really need to protect her from her fiance seeing her naked even though he has slept in the same bed as her every night for almost 2 years, seeing her naked for all but 1 of those days?

"That's not too unusual, but to believe that someone needs to sleep naked is just plain weird. Do you have any proof?"

"I knew you were gonna say that, but there's no real proof unless I wake her up and get her to tell you, which is not happening, she's drunk and tired.

"I guess one night would be ok, seeing as you're her fiance, but I will ask her tomorrow."

"That's fine, just don't mention it to Sanji, god knows what he would do with this information."

"Kazumi, I'm a woman, I know what it's like with Sanji while dressed. But you are right, we don't know what he would do, so because you're such an amazing friend and crew mate, I will do this for your sake, and for my pride as a woman, I swear on my life I will not tell Sanji."

"Thanks Nami. Now, would you mind leaving us so I can finish undressing her?"

Nami's started to blush. "Oh yeah I forgot you still need to do that, if you'll excuse me." she said before speed walking away.

About 5 minutes later, Rias was under the covers with Kazumi embracing her.

"I know it was a lot to take in on your first day here, but you'll get used to the pirate life, they always do. I hear we're going to Dressrosa to take on one of the other warlords I told you about, this one being Doflamingo, the heavenly demon, the man who shares a similar title to me, being both of holy origin. This fight won't be easy, but with Me, Luffy and Tra-Guy, it will be a little easier."

Rias then woke up slightly and turned to Kazumi and kissed him.

"I love you Kazumi." She said softly before falling asleep again

"I love you as well Rias."

Kazumi, Franky and Robin were in the kitchen when the other members walked in all groggy from passing out drinking last night.

"Good morning everyone." Said Kazumi, who was reading the new newspaper

"Morning guys, let me get breakfast ready." Said Sanji still sobering up

"Onigiri for me." Both Zoro and Law said at the same time

"So, Tra-Guy, what's the plan with The Heavenly Demon?" Kazumi asked

"He will be calling us using the transponder snail and I will make some demands for him in return for Caesar back."

"Let me guess, the demand is that he has to resign from the warlords?"

"Actually, yes. I'm kinda surprised you figured it out so soon. It's still confusing how you're so smart, when your brother is such a dunderhead."

"Neither do I, we came from the same mother. But his relatives, Dragon and Garp are smart, so it can't be anything else other than the his devil fruit is nullifying the electric signals the brains makes to think, like we figured out after Alabasta."

"Makes sense." Everyone said at the same time

"So what exactly is the plan Law-san?" Robin asked.

Kazumi grabbed Luffy's hand before it could grab a piece of meat off his plate. "Luffy, pay attention and stop trying to steal my food. Plus, I would rather not be just me and Tra-Guy versus Doflamingo, you need to listen and understand this so you don't screw it up like you do almost all the time. This isn't like Crocodile, Doflamingo could probably be an emperor if he honestly tried."

"Kazumi is right Straw Hat, Doflamingo won't be like anyone you've faced before."

Luffy then got serious. "So Mingo wants to hurt my crew, WELL THEN I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!"

"That's the Luffy we all love." Kazumi said while everyone else but Law laughed.

Rias then walked into the kitchen groggy while still sobering up a little.

"Hey Rias, Sanji's making breakfast, come sit down and listen to Law explain the plan with Doflamingo."

She brushed past Kazumi before taking a seat next to him.

"You want some coffee for that hangover Rias?"

"Sure, that would be nice."

"Oi, Sanji. Rias would like some coffee please." Kazumi yelled

"On my way, sweet Rias!" Sani yelled back in a lovey dovey voice while mumbling "Don't give me orders you shitty angle."

"I heard that you blonde lover boy."

Sanji was coming out with the coffee ready to argue with Kazumi, but before he could yell any insults, Nami started talking which shut him up.

"Wouldn't you be the blonde lover boy now that you're engaged?"

Kazumi just sat there with a finger in the air with his mouth open trying to utter a response before he put his finger down and replied. "Alright you got me on that one, but at least I don't try to flirt with every girl I see."

Zoro burst out laughing while Sanji grew shark teeth and started yelling insults at the two.

"Alright that's enough." Law yelled. "We need to get back on track. Doflamingo will call any minute now."

Kazumi put out a small burst of conquerors haki making everyone shut up and understanding that things from here on out are serious

"The plan will be to get Doflamingo to resign from the warlords in return for Caesar Clown. The place where we will do the handoff will be green bit, the abandoned island just north of Dressrosa. There is a bridge that leads there, but the waters are infested with fighting fish, and anyone who crosses, has to deal with a horde of them. This island is also rumored to be the homeland of the Tontatta Tribe, a race of dwarves."

"Question!" Ussop yelled out with his hand above his head

Law sighed. "Yes?"

"Are the dwarves hostile?"

"Not that anyone knows. People also often refer to them as fairies, and whenever something goes missing, they assume that a fairy took it. So theft is seen as a gift to the fairies."

Ussop looked pleased with the information so Law continued.

"The second part of the plan is to sneak into Dressrosa undetected after the handoff and destroy the SMILE factory."

"This factory. It's the factory that creates the artificial devil fruits that Momonosuke ate?

"Yes, which is why we need to destroy it. It will stop the production and distribution of the artificial devil fruits Joker supplies to Kaido King of Beasts. So if we do this right, we should be able to hand of caesar, destroy the SMILE factory, then defeat Doflamingo and get ready for the war with Kaido."

"What's our escape plan?"

"I don't have one. It's always been a one way trip for me. But I did plan to go to Zou afterwards to meet up with my crew if I didn't die."

"ZOU! That's the place we originally set out for. Might I request that I ride with you?" Kin'emon blurted out

"Great, then that's where we're going to after I kick Mingo's ass."

"Hold on. The only way we could even get to Zou, is if we have a Mink, or a Vivre card. Kazumi said concerned

"Bepo is a mink, and I have his Vivre card, so that takes care of that." Law said

"There's just one coincidence after the other, it's kind of getting creepy." Kazumi said a little confused

"Do you know if any of Doflamingo's crew have devil fruits, and if so, which ones?"

"All but three have devil fruits. Doflamingo has the string-string fruit. Trebol has the stick-stick fruit. Diamante has the the ripple-ripple fruit. Pica has the stone-stone fruit. Sugar has the hobby-hobby fruit. Jora has the art-art fruit. Senor Pink has the swim-swim fruit. Machvise has the ton-ton fruit. Gladius has the pop-pop fruit, and finally, Buffalo and Baby 5 you already know."

"And who are the ones without fruits?"

"Dellinger, a half fighting fish half human fishman. Lao G, a body building martial arts master who emphasizes to the G in any word, and Vergo, the guy I killed at Punk Hazard."

"FIghting fish can breed?" Kazumi asked with a very shocked face.

"Apparently, although, the fishmen and fighting fish despise and cast Dellinger out because he's a half breed."

"Interesting." Kazumi said aloud

"Keep in mind, this is the information I know from the time I spent with the Doflamingo family before Corozan took me away and cured me of my white lead disease about 14 years ago. Some things could be different now."

Before anyone could respond, the transponder snail rung.

"Alright, remember what we said Luffy, don't say anything, and let us handle the negotiations."

"But he needs to know who's gonna kick his ass!"

"Luffy, this is serious, just let me and Law handle this."

"Fine. But I'm still gonna kick his ass."

"We all know that Luffy." Kazumi said before picking up the transponder snail.

"This is Atticus D. Kazumi, The Blood Angle speaking. I assume you're the Heavenly Demon Donquixote Doflamingo."

"Fuffuffuffuffu! I heard Kuma killed you, but it seems not."

"Just get to the point Doflamingo, we have Caesar, and you want him. Law has some demands before we hand him over to you."

Kazumi then handed Law the microphone.

"Well hello there Law, you've caused me quite a bit of trouble."

"I don't care what trouble I've caused you, but if you want Caesar, then you might wanna listen closely for our demands."

"Fuffuffuffuffu! And what would those be might I ask?"

"I want you to resign from the warlords."

Doflamingo started laughing as hard as he could. "You've really thought this through Law."

"Ever since that day." Law said with a very serious face

"Let me hear Caesars voice." Doflamingo asked in an annoyed tone

Law put the microphone in the direction Caesar.

"JOKER! I'M SORRY! ALL FOR MY SAKE, YOU QUIT THE WARLORDS!" Caesar screamed

"There, you've heard his voice, now decide, or we're going to drown him."

"Alright, alright, Fuffuffuffuffu! I'll play your little game."

"This isn't a game Doflamingo."

"I will call you back two hours from now, and by then it should be official."

"If I don't have a newspaper in my hand within the next two hours, I won't wait."

"Oh don't worry Fuffuffuffuffu! It will." and with that Law hung up.

"Well that was… intense." Kazumi said a few seconds later

"Intense is one word, but I guess you could say… soul draining, YOHOHOHOHO! Skull joke!"

Chopper, Luffy and Ussop burst out laughing.

"Alright everyone, back in the kitchen it's time for breakfast." Sanji yelled at everyone

After they gathered in the kitchen, they all started to plate up, except Luffy, who just grabbed anything he could to eat.

"So Kin'emon, why is it you need to go to Dressrosa and Zou?" Asked Kazumi

"Well, I won't tell you by whom I was chased, but three samurai as well as Momonosuke… Four in total set out for Zou, but… We met with disaster… Momonosuke and two of the samurai drifted ashore on Dressrosa."

Momonosuke continued the story. "Alas, once there, we were pursued by one named Doflamingo and his people… So I hid myself aboard an unknown ship, that I did!" There I met the children who sought a cure for their illness. Unfortunately before I knew it, the ship set sail for that island!"

Kin'emon continued what happened afterwards. "While covering for me, a samurai named Kanjuro was taken hostage. He aided in my escape to sea, that he did!... I must rescue him! I must… I must go back there…!"

"WUOHH! WHAT A MAN, THAT KANJURO!" Franky cried out

"ALRIGHT! We'll help save him too!" Luffy yelled out

"DON'T LOSE FOCUS OF OUR GOAL!" Both Kazumi and Law yelled at Luffy with shark teeth

After everyone finished eating, they gathered outside on the deck to wait for Doflamingo to call.

"So, before we get to Dressrosa, we have to decide who goes to Green Bit, and who's going to scout for the SMILE factory." Kazumi said to the crew.

"Well, Law Caesar are a guarantee, but I think Sanji-san and Kazumi-san should go with them as well." Robin said

"Well Luffy, what do you think?" Everyone asked to the carefree captain

"As long as we beat Mingo up, I don't care."

"Well then that settles that, Me, Law and Sanji will go to Green Bit for the exchange, while Luffy and the rest of the crew will go scout for the SMILE factory and Kanjuro."

Before anyone could say anything else, the transponder snail rung.

"Remember Luffy, shut up and listen, let us handle the hard stuff." Kazumi told his brother

Luffy nodded and sat down with a serious look on his face.

Kazumi picked it up. "I assume it's Doflamingo on the line."

"Fuffuffuffuffu! Kazumi again, it seems I can get two birds with one stone, have your brother listen in."

"What do you want Heavenly Demon?."

"It's been two years since your brother died… and then you just vanished. What were you two doing, and where?"

Luffy was about to start yelling something when Kazumi put out his hand signaling him to shut up. "All you need to know, is that we were training."

"Fuffuffuffuffu! I've really been wanting to meet you two."

"And why is that?"

"There's something I imagine you two crave more than anything else in the world… and I've got it.

Kazumi was confused, and was going to ask what. But Luffy got excited and grabbed the microphone from Kazumi. "H… Hey… could it be some amazingly delicious meat…!?

Kazumi smacked Luffy across the head and told Doflamingo to talk with Law, and handed the microphone to him.

Doflamingo got a little pissed off, but spoke to Law, "It's me… I've resigned from the warlords."

Just then, a news coo dropped a paper. While Nami paid for it Law picked it up and read the headline.

"Eight hours from now! At that isolated island north of Dressrosa, on the southeastern beach of Green Bit. We'll deposit Caesar there at 3PM. Collect him as you please. But don't count on having any other contact with us.

"Fuffuffuffuffu! That makes me sad… I'd love to have a drink with you, now that you're all grown up…"

Just then Law hung up the snail

"Whew, that was close! He almost had me!" Luffy said with meat for eyes

"HIS EYES! LOOK AT HIS EYES! Ussop screamed.

"Hold on now, we don't know how many men he's bringing!" Sanji said

"He won't bring anyone, he's strong, but arrogant. He thinks he could kill anyone who came, even the entire crew." Kazumi told Sanji

"Law-dono… you said Green Bit, but…" Kin'emon began to ask

"Don't worry, we'll dock at Dressrosa for the scout team to get off, while Me and the rest take the ship to Green Bit to avoid the bridge." Law told him

"Tora-Man, have you been there before? To Dressroba?

"It's ro-sa. ROSA! But I haven't."

"GREAT, WE'LL FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT ONCE WE GET THERE! SHISHISHISHI ADVENTURE, ADVENTURE! Dressrosa, this is going to be fun! And I can't wait to go to Wanokuni either!" Luffy yelled out

Law was about to start screaming back at Luffy when Kazumi put a hand on his shoulder and said. "Just let it be, you won't change him, Just take it from me." Kazumi had a broken smile on his face that gave off an aura of exhaustion.

"I understand." Was all Law replied with

A little bit later, the island was in view.

"UHO! WHAT A ROUGH-LOOKING ISLAND! WE'RE HERE! DRESSROSA!" Luffy yelled out

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know there was a lot of dialogue that was exact from the manga, but that will all change around chapter 4 when we get into the Green Bit stuff. Anyway, I'm going to try to continue this until the current story, then it will be about 3-6 months before each chapter, because I want to put as much into a chapter as possible, and I can't really always put 1 One Piece chapter into one chapter of this story. I'm going to take about a week break before I start writing chapter 3 because I powered through this chapter as fast as I could. Matt-BloodKills**_


	3. The Angel Being Put In His Place

_**Alright, so I decided to skip all the stupid stuff at the beginning of chapter 701 with Luffy fighting with Momo, and Kin'emon having them in disguises, so this chapter will start right after Kazumi arrives at Green Bit, and as you can probably tell, the story will revolve more around Kazumi than Luffy. I changed the fact that the ship can't get to Green Bit, because I still find that it was kinda pointless since the ship ended up going near the bridge anyway and they defend it from the fighting fish fine. The thing about the dwarves is dumb as well, because the Thousand Sunny is made of adam wood, so it won't be destroyed by them too easily, or you know, at all because it's the ship that Franky made, and it's his dream that THIS ship will make it to the end of the grandline, so it's more than likely gonna make it the rest of the series.**_

 _ **No new ideas have come to mind, so we will continue with the plan. Law, Sanji and Kauzmi to confront Doflamingo with Caesar. Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Robin and Kin'emon to search for the factory (Really going to see Fujitora then to the colosseum/ Chasing after Zoro's Sword), and Ussop, Nami, Rias, Chopper, Brook and Momonosuke are staying on the ship at Green Bit. Sanji wasn't in Dressrosa with Viola, so he won't be able to tell Law that it's a trap, but luckily, the 3 will stick together instead of Ussop and Robin finding out about the dwarves (Who won't be in the story until Post-Dressrosa). Everything that isn't with Kazumi will stay the same until Doflamingo and Law smash into the street in front of the colosseum, except now, Kazumi will be there as well. Sabo has been alive this entire time, so the reunion with Luffy won't be as heartfelt. Anyway, with that, lets begin.**_

 _ **(Takes place between manga chapters 701-730)**_

 **Cht. 3: The Angel Being Put In His Place**

"Look over there guys, it's a beached marine ship" Sanji said calmly as they docked the ship

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Ussop screamed

"Meet back up with us in about an hour, but don't sail too close to the bridge." Kazumi said while Law was walking off.

The group walked towards the marine ship while the rest sailed off.

"It appears that the ship has docked here recently." Law said while looking around

"Well, if they're looking for a fight, they're gonna get one." Sanji said while lighting a cigarette

Caesar was trying to say something, but the 3 ignored him.

The 4 decided to head towards the rondevu point, but they arrived early, so they decided to wait.

"Doflamingo and the marines are coming, they'll both arrive in 3..2..1." Kazumi said

"You're quite an adept one aren't you, Fuffuffuffuffu!" Doflamingo said landing about 20 feet from them.

"Cut the shit Doflamingo, why are the marines here?" Law said

Doflamingo was about to speak before Kazumi cut him off

"Don't play dumb, you know why."

"Fuffuffuffuffu! Oh you're no fun, but seeing as you have a hostage, I'll comply. I never stepped down from the the warlords, it was all a ruse to get you to come here with Caesar." Doflamingo said

Sanji and Kazumi paused looking shocked, while Law was bubbling with rage.

"Using the power of the world government… JUST TO FOOL TEN PEOPLE… YOU WOULD GO THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF LYING TO THE ENTIRE WORLD?!"

"Even with the most grandiose magic shows, the ticks are always shockingly simple. The notion that 'he'd never do something as outrageous as that, is what creates the blind spots in us humans!" Doflamingo rambled on

"I mean, he has a point Law." Kazumi said

"Shut up both of you. You're just a pirate Doflamingo! Even if you are a warlord... you shouldn't have that kind of power! To pull off something of this magnitude... The only people who could pull off such a stunt would be the Celestial Dragons."

Kazumi tensed at the mention of those pigs, before his eyes widened at the realization.

"You don't mean… That he…" Kazumi stuttered

"Fuffuffuffuffu! It's kind of… complicated. But never mind that though, I CAME TO TAKE YOUR HEADS!"

"JOKER! HURRY UP AND KICK THEIR ASSES ALREA-BWAH!" Caesar blurted out

"Shut up, we're not gonna give you back" Sanji said kicking Caesar

"You reneged on our agreement! We're going to redo the negotiations from scratch Doflamingo!" Law said

"Guah! You've gotta be kidding me?! After coming this close we have to do it all over again?!" Caesar complained

"Fuffuffuffuffu! We haven't see each other in over a decade, and that's how you talk to the man you once worked under. Caesar stays here Law! Caesar is my indispensable subordinate!

"JOK-BWAH" Caesar tried to speak

"Shut up ass clown, no one gave you permission to speak." Kazumi said hitting Caesar over the head

"So you still haven't explained why the admiral is here." Sanji said taking a drag of his cigarette

Before Doflamingo could speak, the admiral spoke up.

"I'm still wet behind the ears as far as the marines go, but, I'm having a hard time grasping your motives here… I may lack evidence at the moment, but it appears to me that you've exceeded your bounds as a warlord according to the intel I've managed to gather. Just now, that man standing there addressed you as Joker… is that perhaps and alias of sorts?"

"Fuffuffuffuffu! You're trying to dig up dirt on me? You better approach me with something a little more concrete before flapping your gums and throwing out wild accusations!... Fufu, have the marines decided how they're gonna dispose of Law?"

"Regarding that matter, if the Straw Hat crew, have actually become his allies as the news seems to indicate, then Law will be considered hostile, IF, however, they are merely working under him… Law is exempt. Choose your words wisely, because if need be, I'm prepared to bring you in along with the Straw Hats!"

Kazumi quickly spoke up seeing how Law would react.

"My brother Straw Hat Luffy has agreed to serve under the pirate Trafalgar Law as his subordinate, thus making me and Black Leg Sanji his subordinates as well."

When Kazumi said that, Doflamingo put a frown on his face and veins started to bulge on his forehead.

"I hope you don't mind, but..."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Kazumi said before looking up

A couple seconds passed before everyone could see something in the sky

"You're shitting me! IT'S A METEOR!" Law yelled

"Oi, the fuck you think you're doing old man" Doflamingo said

Before anyone could react, in the blink of an eye, Kazumi was in the air with his leg coated in haki.

He readied his stance before using skywalk to jump towards the meteor screaming "DEVIL'S BARRAGE!"

Kazumi kicked the meteor 5 times in the shape of a dice before is shattered into dust.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Caesar and the marine foot soldiers all yelled out after taking cover in the jungle.

Kazumi then landed and glared at the admiral. "Explain yourself!"

"It seems as though your powers are not as exaggerated as everyone seems to think Blood Angel. I merely wanted to witness them for myself before judging you from rumors."

"I guess that's expected from a blind observation haki user, but a warning next time would be appreciated."

"Fuffuffuffuffu! Well, if that settles that, I'll be taking Caesar back now." Doflamingo said with a grin on his face

Sanji took out a baby transponder snail and contacted Brook. "Come back to the island, we're leaving early, it seems we were deceived."

"We're on our way Sanji-san." Brook replied

Doflamingo started bulging veins in his forehead. "I don't think you heard me right. I didn't ask for him back, I depanded him back."

"And we told you no, so go back to your kingdom and screw off until you comply with our deal, or create new terms." Kazumi said in a dignified tone

"Fuffuffuffuffu! The new terms are, you give me back Caesar, or you die." Doflamingo said while readying to attack

In the blink of an eye, Kazumi was in front of Doflamingo with a haki coated knife to his throat. "No, the terms are, we take Caesar, or _you_ die."

A fight ensued between the two. Shortly after they destroyed the exit of the bridge, the marines retreated and the Thousand Sunny was back in view.

"Law, you should get Caesar and us back to the ship." Sanji said

"Understood. Room!" Law replied

Law teleported Caesar to him, and then the 3 onto the ship.

"What's happening over there?" Chopper asked

"Kazumi and Doflamingo got into a fight and Sanji is helping them." Law said

Caesar was crying like baby before Nami hit him over the head with her climatact.

"So what's our job in all this?" She asked

"We need to sail back to Dressrosa and find Luffy." He replied

"Brook set a course." Sanji said

"Did you guys have any trouble?" Law asked

"We had to deal with that Jora woman you warned us about, but Rias gave her a good beating and sent her away." Ussop said looking proud

"It was nothing guys, just helping out." Rias responded

Back with Kazumi and Doflamingo

"You son of a bitch, take that back you fucker." Kazumi screamed after blocking Doflamingo's strings

"Fuffuffuffuffu! Why should I? You're brother was a weakling, that's why he died." Doflamingo taunted.

Kazumi had had enough, he coated his arms in haki and screamed. "HAKI'S JUDGEMENT!", pushing his hand forward (like how Luffy does gumu gumu no bazooka), Doflamingo went flying towards Dressrosa.

"My, he's a powerful one, not powerful enough to defeat me, but he can at least contend with me, Fuffuffuffuffu!"

Kazumi used skywalk to follow Doflamingo

Doflamingo crashed into the street in front of the colosseum where Zoro, Kin'emon, Franky and Robin were, with Luffy inside

"WHAT THE HELL!" All but Robin screamed.

Kazumi landed next to the group with his hand outstretched

"Kazumi, what are you doing with Mingo?" Luffy asked

"This piece of trash was making fun of Ace." Kazumi said with an angered look

Luffy got a look of pure anger on him. "LET ME OUT SO I CAN KICK MINGO'S ASS!"

"Fuffuffuffuffu! Do you really think you could take me on Straw Hat?" Doflamingo taunted as he stood up. "You're brother is much stronger than you, and he can barely give me a scratch."

"ZORO! DON'T ATTACK!" Kazumi yelled right as Zoro unsheathed Shusui

"What do you mean don't attack? He's right there." Zoro asked with a disappointed tone.

"He's right, I'm much stronger than Luffy, but Doflamingo is still stronger than me."

"Fuffuffuffuffu! Now you understand your position in the pecking order. You may want to act tough, but there is always someone stronger that you don't want to fuck with."

Before anyone could really react, Doflamingo kick Kazumi across the face, who then held himself off the ground with his arms coughing up blood.

Luffy was enraged by this and started to try and pry the bars apart.

"LUFFY! Stop, go finish the tournament, and win Ace's fruit back! I'll take care of Doflamingo."

Then out of a corner in the colosseum, a figure appeared behind Luffy.

The figure spoke. "Long time no see little brother. Kazumi's got this handled, I'll help him, you need to finish this like he said."

"Sabo?!" Luffy said. "When did you get to Dressrosa?"

"I've been here with the revolutionaries ever since you got here. We're investigating what Doflamingo has been doing with the weapons trade." Sabo replied

Luffy left to find Bartolomeo and Rebecca.

Then, out of nowhere, Admiral Fujitora appeared in the street.

"So, the revolutionary army has discovered the underworld of the Doflamingo family. I can't say I'm surprised, but what is intriguing, is how exactly you found it when us marines haven't found any proof yet."

"It's easy admiral. We're good at our jobs." Sabo said throwing shade at the marines as he broke the wall of the colosseum. "But I can't blame you personally, I mean you are new to the game."

"I'm flattered, but you're also a sworn enemy of the world government, so I shall have to fight you."

"Fine with me."

The two clashed, Fujitora with his sword, and Sabo with his pipe. While the other fight was continuing, Doflamingo and Kazumi were clashing. Kazumi with his knives, and Doflamingo with his strings.

As all this was going on, Law and Sanji showed up to help fight

"So, you've come back now have you Law. Fuffuffuffuffu!"

Doflamingo sent a kick at Kazumi who took the hit dead on to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He crashed into Zoro who caught him and stood him back up.

Doflamingo sent out a string bullet that hit Law straight in the chest before grabbing him by his coat.

Fujitora yelled out while fighting Sabo. "If you continue this Doflamingo, I will have no choice was to remove your title as warlord. Warlords are prohibited to fight each other."

"Fuffuffuffuffu! I'm just having some fun old man, I'll take him back to the palace so we can have a drink." Doflamingo replied

"Bullshit you will! Zoro, flank him from behind, I'll save Tra-guy." Kazumi said while spitting out blood from his mouth.

Zoro ran behind Doflamingo, and before he could attack, Doflamingo started to fly.

"It's been fun, but I have some business with Law here, Fuffuffuffuffu!"

Kazumi leaped into the air ready to hit Doflamingo, but he was kicked away again, this time into the colosseum ring where Luffy was fighting Diamante, Burgess, Bartolomeo and Rebecca.

"OHHHHH! Looks like someone has fallen from the sky into the ring!" The announcer announces

"DOFLAMINGO! GIVE LAW BACK OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" Kazumi said in pure anger

"Kazumi, what's going on, is Tra-Guy ok?" Luffy asked in the middle of fending of Diamante

"Look up Luffy, Doflamingo has him, get the fruit NOW and lets go kick his ass." Kazumi responded before leaping into the air cracking the entire stadium.

Luffy went gear second and jetted towards the fighting fish with the fruit on it, breaking the chest, and grabbing the fruit.

Kazumi was soaring through the sky towards Doflamingo. He coated his right arm in haki and started to charge his power into it which started to turn the haki grey, he uncoated a small circle on is palm, pushing his hand towards Doflamingo and screamed "HOLY FIREBALL!"

A white beam shot from the palm of his hand right at Doflamingo. The beam hit Doflamingo square in his liver, setting it on fire and making him drop Law.

Kazumi caught an unconscious Law before screaming at Luffy. "LUFFY, I GOT LAW, CATCH HIM WHILE I FEND OF DOFLAMINGO!"

Kazumi dropped Law to hear luffy yell "BOOM BALLOON!" before he launched himself at Doflamingo using skywalk

Before Kazumi could get a hit off, he saw that the hole he had shot through Doflamingo had been stitched, which made him fauter for a second allowing Doflamingo to kick him into the palace.

"Fuffuffuffuffu! I have to give you props for getting a decent hit off on me, but that's not good enough to take me down. I can stitch any wound inflicted on me using my string string fruit." Doflamingo taunted while following Kazumi into his 'throne' room

Kazumi started to get up from the rubble, he was spitting up even more blood now.

His hair turned white before speaking. "I will not allow you to hurt my friends, and even more, I won't allow you to abuse the citizens of this country, they've suffered the wrath of you for too long. 3 of my crew members are fighting Trebol and Sugar as we speak. You won't win this one Doflamingo."

"Fuffuffuffuffu! You really think you're weak ass crew could beat one of my top executives? You, maybe, but even your brother Straw Hat wouldn't have even the slightest chance. Doflamingo said

Kazumi stood up straight and pushed the hair from his eyes and looked Doflamingo straight in his eyes. "Oh really now, I think you got about 4 seconds before something you wanted to prevent will happen, but before then, don't need to hold back now" He then took his stance and muttered. "Full Power Haki Blast." and punched towards Doflamingo

A spray of red lightning covered steam shot towards Doflamingo

Doflamingo almost managed to dodge it, but didn't get completely out of the way. When the dust settled, Doflamingo's right arm was blown right off his body and laying on the ground next to him.

Doflamingo didn't say anything, but he used his string string fruit to grab his arm from the floor and reattach it.

All he said after that was. "Now you've done it"

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, were running towards the castle, when Kazumi crashed into the cobblestone in front of them.

"KAZUMI!" The 3 yelled out

"St-a-y B-ba-ck!" Was all Kazumi could utter before Doflamingo landed in front of them

 _ **A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I couldn't think of a better ending, if you have any suggestions for the final battle, I would love some suggestions. So far, I know I haven't explained were everyone is, but to help with that, Rias, Nami, Chopper, Momo, Kin'emon and Brook are on the thousand sunny. Ussop, Franky and Robin are fighting Trebol and Sugar, and Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were making their way to help Kazumi with Doflamingo when they crashed in front of them.**_


	4. Discontinued Notice

I should have done this a while ago since the story has been out for a few months, but I've discontinued this and made a new story based on the same character, just with better writing, so I hope people aren't mad, but just know that I've made a better story. The story is called 'A Journey of Kings' and it's on my page


End file.
